<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat Rash by SolarisRasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189064">Heat Rash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa'>SolarisRasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Branding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, King of Edom Magnus, M/M, Prisoner!Alec, Whumptober 2020, dark!magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING?<br/>Branding | Heat Exhaustion | Fire</p><p>King Magnus returns to find his Angel has been mistreated in his absence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sol's Malec Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat Rash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Angel is gorgeous, as always. His pale skin is damp with sweat, his body not made for the burning heat of Edom the way Magnus’ is. Another thing to love about him, the way he is so grateful for the cool respite of Magnus’ magic, the water he brings when the Angel is good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus thinks, in his hazy memories before he claimed his throne, that the Angel used to smile at him just for walking in the room. Now the Angel only smiles when he’s too delirious to understand the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could, Magnus would take away the hurt. Oh, not for good, but at times he would, to show the Angel the reward he could earn when he pleased the King. It’s not possible to fully remove the Angel’s suffering though, his very blood should be burning away here. Magnus thinks the pain, the delirium, is a better fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his feet the Angel sways, unfocused hazel eyes slowly trail up Magnus’ naked body, the blood of a sacrifice coats his skin. The Angel makes a low, mournful sound. He always seems so sad when Magnus comes to him like this and it makes Magnus coo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His other pets clamber over him when he comes to them bloody and cloaked in power, the Angel weeps at his touch like this. He cries harder though, when Magnus goes to one of the others to sate the hunger sacrifices light in his belly. The Angel’s misery deepens when Magnus chooses another. He does it only when the Angel misbehaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus.” The Angel speaks, his full lips are cracked, his cheeks are burning red and Magnus can see that he has not been well cared for in his absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He summons those in charge of keeping the Angel safe when Magnus goes away or when he stays away to punish the Angel. They come, silent and nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus does not ask for their excuses, his magic consumes them before they can scream and then he is kneeling beside his Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel.” He whispers, touching the beautiful man’s face with his hands, his magic cool and healing as it washes over him. The Angel whimpers as Magnus works, his lovely eyes flutter closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you learn your lesson Angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Angel begins to weep and Magnus thinks if he’d had the moisture in his body before Magnus’ magic touched him he’d have been crying the whole time. Magnus thumbs away the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are wasting your water Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Angel shudders and then he’s looking at Magnus, his eyes are focused and Magnus sees again a flash of memory from his previous life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you let me die?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Angel’s voice is little more than a rasp, the heat, his own typical silence, and the emotion Magnus can see stealing more than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so beautiful, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Angel bows his head, shoulders shuddering, “You left for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I was called away before your punishment ended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You locked me outside, you let-” the Angel makes a low sound, “you let some of the others have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus growls, his skin ripples with his power at the words and he forces the Angel to look at him, his dark eyes have been pained a long time but there’s a new depth to his despair and Magnus, somewhere locked away, is crying for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You give them their orders, my King.” The Angel doesn’t even sound angry, just broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those were not my orders.” Magnus snaps his fingers, a long metal rod with his insignia comes to him, “no one will touch you, not again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends a pulse of white-hot power into the brand and lets the Angel see it, waiting for his slow nod. He presses it to the Angel’s chest and listens to him scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will know that to touch you is to invite death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Angel whispers a thank you and Magnus rewards him with a wave of soothing magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Angel climbs into his lap when Magnus gestures for him to, still so sad but willing as Magnus draws him into a searing kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his pleasure from the Angel, listening to his soft sighs and showing his mercy as he stays gentle, even as he helps his Angel find release. It is rare that he holds the Angel when they are done, his business draws him away quickly. This time he lets the Angel curl into him and he thinks on the last time they were together, when he was forced to punish the Angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides he was over-hasty in his anger, it costs him nothing to give the Angel what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against him, his Angel, Alexander, goes very still and when Magnus simply continues stroking over his brand, responds, “I love you too, Magnus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles, his Angel is easy to please.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For clarity, Magnus was punishing the Angel for asking Magnus to call him Alexander again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>